


Love makes you crazy

by HaruHaru_17



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jun and Riku are trap, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riku has no asthma, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted, non-idols au, too much violence and abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Sazanami Jun and Nanase Riku wakes up in a dark basement, naked and no things..only darkness.Isumi Haruka and Tomoe Hiyori were the one responsible for the kidnapping.Will the two give in? To temptationYou are trap in a deep whisper.There is no escape from us.
Relationships: Isumi Haruka/ Nanase Riku, Nanase Riku & Sazanami Jun, Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 3





	Love makes you crazy

**Author's Note:**

> My head keeps popping out of ideas 
> 
> And what's worse is...i regret reading Titan's bride
> 
> Please mind the tags this has torture and stockholm syndrome and rape.
> 
> The door is open if you don't want to read it if its too cringy i apologize.
> 
> This is not beta ed yet i apologize of there is some errors and typos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun and Riku wakes up to unknown place..
> 
> Who knows what will happen to them right?

You'll won't leave us right?.."Haruka asked while carresing Riku with a blank face but Riku didn't answer him.

"You'll stay with us forever right?"Hiyori asked Jun while stroking his dick but Jun didn't answer

Hiyori and Haruka smirked but Riku and Jun saw it and they were terrified of them as they stand and walks out but..they both grabbed their foot and looks at them with pleading eyes..

"No! Don't leave us."They said im unison as the chains began to shake as they are shivering and looks at them with pleading expresions.

"Riku will never leave Haruka!."Riku said with a panic tone, Jun nodded fastly."Jun too! Will never leave Ohi-san!."Jun said as the same as Riku with panic tone.

Haruka and Hiyori smirked and said...

You won't leave us?

They nodded..

Of course you'll stay with us **Forever.**

_How did it happen? Lets turn the clock amd see in the past._

* * *

**Day 1**

Jun and Riku woke up amd they gasped as they have no clothes that they wear, they look at their feets as they have a chains on their left foot and a collar with chains in the neck as they are seeing that they are in a basement of someone's house.

"HELP US!!"Jun and Riku yelled and they are both rattliing the chains as they tried to break it but no avail that they cannot hear someone.

Suddenly a door clicked and Riku and Jun looks at the door but they widened their eyes as they recognized that faces..

_Their Ex boyfriends Haruka and Hiyori..._

The two of them enters the door with a black duffle bag on Haruka, the two captives were terrified but they need to stay strong as they do not know what will happen to them eventually.

Hiyori and Haruka walks to the two captives and they both grabbed a metal chair and seat infront of them.

Well you can say..that they are laughing but Riku and Jun are glaring at them, Haruka stands up and cups Riku's face harshly as he can and made him face infront of them.

"So love long time no see."Haruka said with a creepy smile on his face.

Riku averted his gaze but he was slap by Haruka and cups his face even more harder directing his face.

"I said look at my face not on others!."Haruka yelled, Riku flinched and he was terrified by this new Haruka.

He knows Haruka is not this..

He knows it..but

Just looking at his face..

He can tell

He is obssesed..insanely

Haruka roughly kissed Riku in his lips, Riku didn't want this because he dosen't love him anymore than he really is. Riku bits Haruka's tongue and he backed off in pain, he suddenly punched Riku's face as a revenge for biting his tongue, Jun crawls to Riku as he helps him sits in his position. 

Next it was Hiyori, he stood up on his seat and Haruka ooens the duffle bag and searches for something, Hiyori crouches infront of Jun and hugs him gently, pissed off Jun pushes Hiyori and spits at him.

"Ahh you do that to me..well then so be it.."Hiyori stands up and he grabs a hose and points it to Jun, he then opens it and the water from the hose bathes Jun but he points at his face making him hard to breathe and talk to him..

"Pwahh..argh...haah...aahhh..sto..p..please.."Jun begged to Hiyori but no avail as he sprays more water to Jun's face making him suffocate.

Haruka finally found the thing he was looking for. A white towel.

"Hiyori can you spray this a little bit of water?." Haruka asked." Of course~." Hiyori turns to Haruka and sprays it with water.

Jun coughs as he tries to compose his breathing system, Hiyori turns the water off and fixed the hose.

Haruka smirked and turns to Riku while holding a towel and walks infront of him, terrified he backs off but when he reached the wall Haruka pressed the towel on Riku's face roughly making Riku hold Haruka's hand to stop as Jun was terrified, Hiyori turns the hose agaon and sprays water on Jun's face

"Mmhhhmmpphh!!."Riku pleaded but Haruka begans to laugh insanely as he pressed the towel too hard making Riku breathing more harder.

Mmhhmm..phh Ohi-san! Please! Stooop urgh this!!.'Jun pleaded with a yelled as he continues to beg Hiyori to stop eventually he didn't.

They enjoy this after all..the Exes..

After a min they stopped torturing those two as Haruka stopped pressing the wet towel in Riku's face and Hiyori stopped spraying the water into Jun's face, they eventually recover and Haruka throws a dry towel to them to dry themselves.

"Next time do that to me Riku..you'll regret it."Haruka said with a deadpaned face and dark tone which makes Riku shivered.

"Mhm you too Jun-kun! If you hurt me..i'll have to punish you~." Hiyori said with a teasing tone.

_Its torturous...here.._

_Please someone..help us..._

**Day 2.**

Riku and Jun were sleeping on the matress with their boxers on, that's right Hiyori only gave them both boxers no shirts nor pants or shorts to wear the basement has two matresses and atleast they are free from chains..for now.

It is torturous..why did it happen to them..well its because Haruka and Hiyori..killed a person out of jealousy, yes it was jealousy that took over to them, no its now excelated into obsession.

The door clicked and it open as Haruka was the one to enter the basement door, he walks to Riku's side side holding a collar with chains, terrified he backs down but again, he reached the corner walls.

Jun blocks the way but Haruka instead punched hin and Jun groans in pain and he suddenly kicks him violently.

"Agghh gahh..*coughs*..ahh!."Jun groans in pain as Haruka continues to kick him with a blanked face

Suddenly Riku grabs Haruka and said..

"Stop it please..you'll hurt Jun..i'll go just please don't hurt him!."Riku yelled at Haruka and he stopped, he walks infront of him and he hugs him gently.

"Ahh of course what was i thinking Riku..i made a mistake again..just like **Last time."** Haruka whispered to his ear and Riku was terrified that Haruka might kill Jun.

Haruka gets a medic kit and when he returns he patched up Jun's beating, Jun stayed quiet and he dosen't want to make a mistake again, he just noticed why is Hiyori not here? So he looks at Haruka and asked him Hiyori's whereabouts.

"Where's Ohi-san?"Jun asked with a monotone and normal expression.

"Ah he is buying something for you Jun."Haruka said with a smirked on his face and Jun saw it.

After he patched up Jun, he gets the chains and collar and decided to chain Jun to prevent him to escape, terrified he backs off like Riku but no availl, Haruka yanks him and grabs his neck and puts his collar and chained him into the walls.

"Stay there like a good dog alright?."Haruka said and he changed his expression into dark making Jun glares at him."Cause if you make noises."Haruka said and he leans to Jun's ear and whispered." **I'll fucking rape you.** "Haruka whispered and Jun stayed and he is quiet.

Haruka puts a collar to Riku's neck and a handcuffs to his hands to prevent him to escape, next he stripped off Riku leaving hik only bare naked as day, Haruka smiled like an obssesed person and he looks at Riku's dick and he crouches and cooded something.

_Were gonna have so much fun babe_

He pulls the chains making Riku walked inow, Haruka opens the door and leaves Jun alone in the dark.

_Someone please..help us.._

Haruka and Riku goes to the other door of the house and when they reached the red door Riku began to shivered and began to whispered to him panicly.

"No Haruka...please not this i'll do anything!."Riku was obviously panicking as he knows some of the red rooms are torture rooms or even sex rooms.

"No then?."Haruka asked."Then i'll kill Jun then."Haruka walks away but Riku stopped him with pleading eyes."I'll do it please don't hurt Jun please!."Riku begged Haruka and hr stop his teack and hr walks to Riku and hugs him.

Haruka opens the red door amd when Riku saw it it was full of ~~Torture~~ sexual equipment from whips, vibrators urethra rod and more, Haruka enters the room and he points at the Cross 

"Get here Riku.'Haruka said and Riku obeyed to him, he walks to him and he raised his arms like a cross one, Haruka restrained the hands and his feet so he can't escape.

Haruka stripped his clothes and he sighs relief that he can have sex with Riku, he then lowers the cross by pushing down the cross with the lever underneath he was already drooling because suddenly Riku's cock was hard on, and it was the right size for him because it was thick and juicy for him.

"This..is.."Riku blushed and he looks away amd Haruka smirked at him."This is what? Riku i know deep inside you know i love to fuck you."Haruka said 

Haruka gets a white silk and he blindfolded Riku, he shivered the though while having sex he was being torture by Haruka, he gets a cock cage and he claps the metal ring into Riku's cock he licks his lips in satisfication.

Haruka gets a whip and he licks his lips as he mesmerize Riku's beautiful body, he raised his whip and it landed in Riku's body making the boy scream.

"Ahhhhh!." It hurts.."Riku screamed in pain and he shakes his body in pain but Haruka keeps whipping him and he enjoys it.

"Ahh i love it Riku please beg for it beg for me to stop." He says as he keeps whipping but he stop as he saw the blindfold in wet 

He is crying 

He can't take the pain..

But why...

Haruka puts the whip back in the box, he then unclaps the ring in Riku's cock and he then leans his lips into Riku's lips and kissed him roughly.

"Mmhph!."Riku was stunned of Haruka suddenly kissing him roughly as hell out of his damn tongue, he felt another tongue entered his mouth and it was Haruka's tongue that entered Riku's mouth.

He pinched Riku's left nipple using his left hand making Riku moaned even more louder.

"Mmphhh! Ahh!." Riku moaned and Haruka swirls his tongue and he liked the taste of Riku's mouth.

Haruka stopped kissing Riku and he walks out and opens the door and looks at Riku.

"Don't try to do anything funny love ok?."He says and Riku just nodded, Haruka kissed Riku's forehead and proceeded to get out.

Now he is alone.. chained up and blindfolded he was scared and yet its frightning....

**At the kitchen.**

Haruka gets a strawberry flavored juice and pours it on the glass.

_Oh...i have a plan.._

Haruka goes upstairs and proceeds to his room, he opens his drawer and founds a bottle.

An aprosidiac.

He runs downstairs and he pours it on the strawberry juice, he stir it up and it was already smelly now.

Ahhh Haruka can feel his cock throbbing with excitement

He then proceeded to go back to the room and when he opens it he sees Riku still there.

He enters the room and close and locks the room, Riku jerked as he heard the door close and he thinks its Haruka, he opens his kouth and asked.

"Haruka? Are you back?."Riku asked then he heard a chuckle, Riku felt the cross where he is laid suddenly move upwards.

"Are you thirsty? Do you wanr juice?.'Haruka asked."Yes please."Riku answered." Haruka goes to Riku and puts the glass on his lips and he made him drink the juice.

Riku finished the whole glass and Haruka smiled at him which makes Riku very confused, suddenly..Riku feels so hot and Haruka smirked.

"Oh Riku..why are you sweating so much?"Haruka asked with a smirked on his face.

Riku began to swest aand even pant hardly as he felt hot on his body and suddenly he felt he has an erection.

"What..*pants* did you put in that drink?."Riku asked while he was panting."Fufu i just only gave you a strawberry juice with a little bit of something."Haruka said as he smirked along with it.

Haruka tooks the bottle and shows it to Riku, he smirked and Riku is panting even more than he thought.

He puts the bottle down and proceeds to roam his hands into Riku's masculine body, he savors the moment of touching Riku's body like a obssesed maniac who wants their lovers lock up in a four walls eternity.

"Haruka..ahhh.."Riku moaned and he felt something on his nipple touching him, Riku felt heaven but at the same time..its not because this is rape not love making.

"Do you feel it Riku my hands?."Haruka asked and his face is really obssesed but Riku cannot see his face.

Riku didn't response he did this because he wants to protect Jun, feeling annoyed he grabs Riku's neck and squeeze it to his hearts content as Riku gasped for air as he whimpered in pain of choking him.

"Haru-ahh *gasps*..ka stop it.."Riku begged for him to stop but Haruka insisted that he won't in his mind.

"Tell me does it feels good to be touched! Tell me Riku!."Haruka yelled insanely so much for his obsession to Riku he wouldn't mind that he wants to destroy Riku mindlessly.

Yet Haruka unsqueeze his hands on Riku's neck and the redhead breathes gently for air but Haruka showed 2 fingers on his lips signaling Riku to suck it in."Suck it bitch! and no bithing alright?."Haruka shoved forcefully his fingers and Riku had to obey Haruka's order, who knows what Haruka will do if he bits it 

_But..he thought of something very intresting.._

"Nee Riku why there's no call from your cellphone?."Haruka asked him with a slight smirk on his face, surely there's gotta be a call from someone..

Eh?...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me rest in peace.
> 
> *Runs away*
> 
>   
> Twitter:[RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)
> 
> Onee-chan's twitter::[Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/AsuraKazuki)
> 
> Note:I call her Onee-chan because she is olfer than me and we are not siblings.
> 
> Please respect her fully.


End file.
